


Soulbound

by tadok0ro



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Headcanons related to soulbinding, POV Second Person, soulbinds, this can be read as romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadok0ro/pseuds/tadok0ro
Summary: “My heart swells knowing that our souls are bound for all eternity.”You soulbind with Theotar.
Relationships: Theotar the Mad Duke/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about Theotar and the very intimate concept of soulbinds.

Soulbinding is new. It’s jarring and foreign in a way you can’t properly explain. 

When you soulbind with Theotar, you’re filled with a warmth, and a flood of memories blurred into an incomprehensible mess that rushes behind your eyelids. There are so many it almost makes your head hurt just trying to fathom how many years Theotar has existed. It’s similar but still so wholly different from your soulbind with Nadjia.

He smiles at you after the process is done, you can feel his pure joy deep in your chest, echoed like it’s  _ yours _ as well and perhaps it really is now. 

He takes your hand delicately into his own, gentle despite the deadly-looking claws. Warmth rises in your chest, up to your face, settling in your cheeks and you feel as light as air

“My heart swells knowing that our souls are bound for all eternity.”

Underneath everything, you feel your own emotions wiggle to the surface and the sudden panic at the idea. Eternity is too long for you to even think of, you don’t even know what will happen when you die, where you’ll end up out of all the places you’ve visited. Will the Shadowlands even be the same by the time that happens? You’ve done enough bad in the name of good, killed so many for such minor things, surely you’d be condemned to the Maw. 

He squeezes your hand and you realize he can feel you the same way you can feel him. It snaps you out of your thoughts and somehow you know that no matter what Theotar will be here, always. And knowing that soothes the anxiety like a balm.

When you part it doesn’t feel like leaving him and later when you’re in Maldraxxus fighting in the Theater of Pain for some scraps of anima for the reservoir, you catch the telltale scent of his tea- the signature widowbloom and marrowroot blend- the comforting shade of his parasol. And you fight harder. Not to win- that would be nice- but to return to Sinfall again. To see him and share some tea.

Distantly, you can feel his delight.

(When you do return to Sinfall, beat up from an encounter with Nurgash Muckformed, he’s there and waiting with tea already freshly brewed at his table. You sit down without a word because you  _ know _ the open spot is only for you. Even as he tuts about your appearance- the scratches on your armor and the scuffed up, muddy state of your shoes- and how it’s bad manners to show up in such a state, you know he’s thrilled to see you again. The tea warms your body, relaxing what you’ve overworked during the day and your soul feels content being so close to your soulbind again, wrapped up in the comfort of his presence.

Eternity like this no longer feels so daunting.) 


	2. Chapter 2

“What did you think of the Ember Court, my dear friend?” 

Even if you weren’t his soulbind you’d be able to feel the pure joy radiating off of him. His smile is wide, showing off the sharpness of his fangs and the deep wrinkles on his face from centuries of smiling. 

You glance away, watching the dredgers clean up after the guests and entertainment. It’s not quite what you’d expected if you were being honest. You don’t want to disappoint him and say so, but the downside of the bond means he knows, whether you like it or not. It was fun in its own way, but not what you’d secretly hoped it’d be; that’s what you finally decide on when you pick through your feelings on it.

“Aaaah, I see,” he says sagely, still smiling. Relief washes over you that he isn’t hurt from the admission. “You hoped for more dancing.” He’s picked through your thoughts and found the memory of your daydream- the first time you heard of the Ember Court. Elegant venthyr nobles, dressed in their finest, dancing around- and you partaking and mingling, some blessed downtime and fun. In hindsight, it’s ridiculous to think something like that could take place in Sinfall. The ruined area above the sanctum doesn’t have the space or a spot flat enough to entertain something like that.

Perhaps if the venthyr ever reclaim Castle Nathria, you think wistfully.

“Nonsense!” Theotar exclaims as surely as if you spoke the words allowed. “We don’t have to wait that long!” 

You wonder what he has in mind- he is frustratingly hard to read through your bond sometimes- you wonder if that will be something passed along to Temel and you’ll have to run around to touch base with people to get them on board, maybe clear out an area of Sinfall for this….

Instead, Theotar bows, extending his hand to you expectantly.

You look around quickly, there are dredgers about and guards perched on the perimeter as always. Tubbins, Gubbins, and Stefan are still at their refreshment booth fiddling over the teapots and leftover ingredients.

Here? Now?

“Yes! What better time is there?” 

You don’t particularly like that so many people will witness, but he does have a point. You take his hand, trying to ignore the blush that rises to your cheeks. You can only imagine what sort of rumors the guards might start because of this or worse how they’d be laughing about your horrible dancing. 

Theotar steps closer to you and places his other hand at your hip.

“Do not worry about what they might say, my dear,” Theotar whispers in your ear, the hand on your hip gives a reassuring squeeze. “You will be marvelous!” 

You highly doubt it because despite your daydreaming, you actually don't know how to dance properly, you never had the chance to outside of all the adventures and the threats to existence. But you appreciate the vote of confidence. 

He starts humming a tune you don't know, yet it feels familiar all the same. You find the beat and the first step is fumbling. You curse under your breath as the second step is just as bad. He keeps humming and leading you with his confident steps, the ease of someone who's done this for ages and ages.

You stare at your feet, willing them to cooperate and match his steps better. They don’t and you’re surely a fool to both the guards and Theotar.

“Do not focus on your feet.” You’re not sure if Theotar whispers the words or he’s thinking them pointedly at you. “Close your eyes.” 

You follow his direction and your eyes close and images start floating around you. A venthyr as powerful as she is tall and beautiful- the Countess, you recognize her from the meeting at Darkwall tower- dances with Theotar- with you. The height difference is awkward but the steps work as she leads with smooth confidence. Your movements fall in line with the memory, and your muscles seem to remember the steps as if they've known them all your life.

He shows you several dances like this, humming the tunes to go along with each as they come up. It's rhythmic and relaxing, you barely notice as the song shifts again to something slow and the memory changes. 

The Countess pulls you- no, Theotar- closer, the scent of her perfume overwhelming as you’re pressed against her. Her shoes clack softly against the stone and you realize there are no guests and there is no party- it’s just you and the Countess making slow, lazy circles across the floor with your dance in her private chambers. You both know the music by heart, how many times have you heard it?

_“Oh, Theotar…”_ she sighs and the image of her blurs and fades away like wisps of smoke until the present and the now returns and your head is resting against Theotar, steps slow and steady still following the song he’s humming.

You take in the feel of him, his arm wrapped around you almost protectively, the way he cradles your hand delicately in his, the way his soul thrums in his chest like a mimic of a heartbeat where you’re pressed against him. You sigh, content in a way you haven’t felt in a while. It’s not often someone indulges in- let alone  _ cares  _ about - what you want. 

The dance slows to a stop and reluctantly you pull away, it feels like waking from a dream when you open your eyes and you’re met with the searing brightness of the Ember Ward. You look around, wondering how much time has passed, and you see that most of the dredgers are gone and have finished cleaning. 

The sound of clapping reaches your ears and you turn to see Tubbins and Gubbins applauding. Theotar steps away from you and bows dramatically for them, like he’s just finished a grand performance. He sweeps his arm towards you and you realize he’s queuing you to bow for your performance as well- which you do with fumbling haste.

When you rise from the bow, Theotar steps back towards you beaming with pride.

“You were wonderful~! A natural!” 

You smile sheepishly back at him because it was only because of him that you didn’t fall over your own feet or step on his so much to begin with. You have no idea if you’ll remember the steps if you try again on your own. 

“Perhaps we can talk to Temel about adding this to the Court entertainment? I know some wonderful musicians we could invite!” 

He’s enamored with the idea, you can tell. Your thoughts are filled with grand images of how Theotar would renovate Sinfall for such an event- most of it would be impossible to do with their resources, but some of it…. Your legs are tired from the dancing and running around entertaining guests during the Court, but you’re prepared to hike across the Shadowlands to make it a possibility.

(Much later in Nathria, the Council of Blood stands in a grand hall with venthyr dancers floating hauntingly overhead, delicate string music playing in the background and it’s a tune you remember from Theotar. It’s almost exactly what you’d daydreamed so long ago about the Ember Court- albeit your imagination had been more…  _ grounded. _

They make you and your allies dance, the threat of death throwing out any memory of proper dance moves you might’ve retained and instead you just fumble around the floor at their barked commands. You don’t think they would be impressed or less murderous if you executed the moves flawlessly anyways. 

But even amongst the chaos- the dodging of Stavros’ blade as he lunges about, the waiters pelting you with food, sidestepping the waltzing venthyr as they glide across the dance floor trying to trample you- you can’t help imagining what it would be like to have a real dance. Here with Theotar. 

That would be magnificent.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to dance with Theotar okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more scenes because I have more Ideas eventually.  
> my WoW side blog where I am unhinged is [here](amani-outrider.tumblr.com)  
> less unhinged twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/Tadok0ro)


End file.
